notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demîk-Drâl
The second and oldest surviving son of the Brôdan Brâm (Br.: "Lord"; Wm.: "Hion"), Demîk-Drâl proved to be the greatest Warrior Brôd ever produced. He was also an able leader, a superb warlord, and a shrewd politician. These traits enabled him to refound the empire of his forefathers, and reestablish stability among the peoples of southeastern Endor. His legacy of unity, peace, and prosperity lasted until the coming of the Shadow in T.A. 1617. Biography: Demîk was born at Tâna in T.A. 1107. He was heir to the lordship of nearby Brôd, a small, upland kingdom that once formed the western portion of the core territories of the great empire of Lôkhas Drûs. His father ruled the kingdom, but the Drâl family coveted the realm of Lôkhas to the east, and Demîk grew up swearing that he would see a Drâl on the Lôkhan throne before he died. This passion guided his life. The Drâls traced their ancestry back to the Hionvor Ôervîk-Drâl (S.A. 3461-T.A. 27). Exiled less than a month after Ôervîk's suicide, they fled to the loyal citadel at Brôd. There, they began a long and painful residence among the cool foothills of the Ered Mountains of the Wind.They ruled Lôkhas Drûs for an astounding 1,120 years before their departure, and the painful memories of their ignominious overthrow burneddeep in their hearts. Demîk-Drâl avenged the crime and returned Drâl rule to the Lôkhan capital of Tarsa in T.A. 1148. Capitalizing on the civil strife arising out of Vrâk Tanûk's challenge to the Lôchan Hionvor, he turned eastward after ten years of expanding Brodan rule along the flanks of the Wind Mountains. Leading a combined army of Brôdan and subject Tanan, Nay, and Wâlâr warriors, he joined Vrak Tanuk's rebels south of Rûseva and crushed the remnants of Lochas' embattered army at Hothac Smew. A week later, Demîk-Drâl became the new Hionvor of a reunited empire. Appearance: Demîk-Drâl stood 6'4" tall andenjoyed a powerful build. He had grey-green eyes, straight black hair, and the fair features of his ancient Wômaw ancestors. Rarely in public without his deep-green mail armor, he fondly played the role of a warrior-prince throughout his life. This feeling was reinforced by his rather sentimental attachment to his Brôdan roots.Demîk always wore a surcoat (the "Robes of Ôlyas") emblazened with the silver orb of Lôkhas Drûs, a symbol set upon a four-part field representing the regions (Wm."Hiom")of the Kingdom: purple for Lôkha; deep blue for Brôd; red for Ka'ish; and green for Prorse.Each part of the field consisted of a colored wedge, and the four wedges came to a point at the center of the field (behind the orb). Thus, Demîk's surcoat was divided into four distinctly-colored portions, as befitting the reuniter of the empire.A tough, soft-spoken figure,Demîk nonetheless possessed a persuasive and forceful demeanor. He commanded attention, and more than once defeated a seemingly intransigent foe with his pointed glare.In a sense, he was the embodiment of an able Warrior-king. Family Demîk's wife Ôerlîs-Drâl gave birth to nine children: Demîs-Drâl, Wômîs-Drâl, Wôma-Drâl II, Ôerva-Drâl, Vrâkîs-Drâl, Demîk-Drâl II, Ôervîs-Drâl, Brôda-Drâl, and Vômîs-Drâl. Demîk's Principal Items: *Breastplate *Changing-lance ("Lathe of Móak") *Damîk-Drâl's Omba ("Whistling Star") *Greaves *Shortbow Companions: On his Quest for the Guild of light: *Darien (about TA 1140) *Vrâk Tanûk (Adventurer) (about TA 1140) References: *MERP:Treasures of Middle-Earth *ROLEMASTER:Treasure Companion *ROLEMASTER:Standard Rules Category:Womaw Category:Easterling Category:Farthest East Category:Third Age Category:King Category:Lochas drus Category:PC Category:MERP Category:Male Characters Category:Rhun Category:Rolemaster